His Real Story
by Moon Dog 05
Summary: October 10th the infamous day. The day the Village Hidden in the Leaves will never forget. Naruto a child born on this infamous day. An important person in Naruto's life is dead. A Hokage is dead. And an informed Village. All these things plague Naruto and he isn't more than a day old. This is the story of his life. (Rating for future chapters.)
1. Chapter 1

October 10 was a day that would live in Infamy in the hearts of the citizens of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. For this day above others was the day the Kyuubi no Yoko or the Nine-tailed Fox demon attacked their fair Village. But that wasn't all that happened it was also the day that the Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen died defeating the Fox and the day the Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato lost his wife Uzumaki Kushina who died while giving birth to their son Naruto.

Now you're probably wondering what happened right. Well let me paint you a picture.

October 10th was a peaceful sunny day. Kushina was sitting in her backyard enjoying the nice weather. The day was perfect. When night came tragedy struck. Minato had just returned home from the Hokage Office only to be struck from behind hard enough he fell to the floor. Before he lost conscious he saw his heavily pregnant wife Kushina. She was bound in rope and gagged. She looked like she was yelling something. Everything went dark. When he woke up his village was in chaos. The nine-tails was rampaging through the village. He rushed off to find his wife and when he did she was in labor. He got her back to the village. He was watching the Fox demon. He knew his options and didn't like it but knew it was all there was.

A light-skinned woman of average height with brown eyes and straight, blonde hair. Her hair was waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing both sides of her face. Tied into two loose ponytails. She had a slender frame. Despite being known as flat-chested in her childhood, she now had a rather large bust; 106 centimeters in circumference, according to Jiraiya. She wore a grass-green haori with the kanji for " _gamble_ " written in black on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath she wore a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matched her pants. Her blouse was closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage. She wore open-toed, strappy black sandals with high heels and red polish on both her fingernails and toenails. She also wore a soft pink lipstick. She also wore her grandfather's necklace in clear view on her chest.

"Minato?" said the busty woman

He turned around and said, "Aunt Tsunade?"

She said, "Your son is doing fine. We're just cleaning him up right now."

Minato nodded and said, "What about Kushina? How's she doing?"

Tsunade ran her hand along one of her ponytails and said, "There was a complication."

Minato felt his heart freeze in his chest and said, "Will she be alright?"

Tsunade went over to him and wrapped him in her arms. His head sat against her chest as she said, "I'm Sorry Nato. She started hemorrhaging and I tried everything I could. She's gone."

Minato broke down crying and a nurse brought out the blue blanket wrapped child and Tsunade moved him and took the infant and handed him to Minato and said, "We almost lost Naruto too. Kushina only begged us to save him. She begged me to save his life even if it cost her's."

Minato only looked at the small blond haired child with his blue eyes and Kushina's round face and three prominent whisker marks on his face and Tsunade said, "He wasn't breathing when he came out. And Kushina started crying and then just screamed his name as loud as she could. And I don't know what happened but he started crying just as her pressure tanked."

Minato merely turned and started walking away and Tsunade said, "Nato where are you going?"

He stopped but didn't turn around and in a calm almost emotionless voice said, "The Kyuubi is still rampaging I need to stop him. That means sealing him again."

Minato flashed away and Tsunade frowned but ran to find her sensei. She had to tell him what was going on. When she found him he was with Kakashi who was trying to weasel his way onto the battle field. Tsunade Said, "Sensei."

Hiruzen said, "Tsunade what's wrong?"

"It's Minato. You need to hurry. He's going to do something stupid." Said Tsunade as she came over to him.

"Sensei wouldn't do that Lady Tsunade." Said Kakashi

"Yes he would Kakashi." Said Tsunade who looked at the aged man, "Kushina went into labor after the fox was taken. There were complications. She started bleeding and we couldn't stop it."

Hiruzen with a heavy heart said, "So she was lost then?"

"Unfortunately yes. We almost lost Naruto too. He wasn't breathing when he was born and Kushina somehow got him back herself before she herself died." Said Tsunade, "Minato took Naruto and disappeared. Sir he plans to seal the fox into him. He's going to get himself killed."

Hiruzen said, "Find Jiraiya. I'll go stop Minato. Kakashi relay the message to the rest of the Ninja there to fall back and regroup. We need to come up with a plan of action."

Kakashi and Tsunade both left to complete their orders while Hiruzen ran to find Minato and said, "Please don't let me be too late."

When Hiruzen found where Minato and Naruto was he saw him just as he completed the hand sign sequence. He was horrified and was still running and he Kawarimied with him at the last second. The death god didn't touch Minato but Hiruzen instead. Minato saw him and said, "No Saru-sama."

Hiruzen smiled despite the blood that ran from his chin and said, "It's alright my boy. This is for the best. You have to be here to raise Naruto. "

After the Yin Chakra was sealed in Hiruzen the Kyuubi roared and went to attack Naruto. Hiruzen saw it and moved to intercept the blow. Minato watched as the Fox's claw ran the Elder Hokage through and still managed to hit his son in the chest. He went over and caught Hiruzen just as he fell to the ground dead. He looked to Naruto as he was enveloped in red chakra that settled into the seal he bore. He watched the wound from the claw heal and form a vicious scar that covered his whole chest. But he seemed fine.

The next morning Minato stood on top of the Hokage tower and made the announcement. He said, "Yesterday we lost many good men and woman. We all lost friends, family, wives, husbands, sons, daughters, brothers, sisters, mothers, fathers, uncles, aunts, grandparents, and comrades. They will be forever missed and they will live on in our hearts and memories." He took a deep breath then, "It is with a heavy heart that I have to tell you that in the course of saving the village our beloved Sandaime Hokage was lost to us."

There were several cries that echoed through the crowd and Minato raised his hand to silence them and said, "He died in service to our village. It is because of Hiruzen-sama that the Nine-tails rampage was stopped. He gave his life to protect this village as all good Hokage do." He saw the doubt even from where he stood, "I myself went to make the same sacrifice but was stopped by the Sandaime using a simple Body replacement Jutsu at the last possible second."

This caused awe to flood the crowed and one Jonin said, "So the fox is dead then Minato-sama?"

Minato knew his options but also knew after what happened they wouldn't settle for the best options answer it didn't even sound convincing to him. So he went with the only option left and said, "No."

This caused several exclaims and Minato said, "Quiet people. The fox can do no more harm. No one no matter how strong can kill a tailed beast. They are made of chakra. Even if you managed to destroy it they will just reform somewhere else years later and start over." He saw their faces, "What the Sandaime did, what I was trying to do was to seal the Nine-tails away."

A 68 year old woman with her hair pulled back in a twin bun locked by a traditional Japanese hair pin with three pearls dangling off the side and tassels were added to the other end. With dangling bead earrings. As a member of the Konoha Council, she wore a simple long kimono, closed by an obi, a jacket, and a sash over it. She was squinting, barely opening her eyes at any point in time said, "So where is the Nine-tails now?"

Minato motioned to his own student Kakashi who came forward with Naruto in his arms and said, "Sealed inside this child."

Several citizens called for its death and Kakashi bristled and went to yell but Minato stopped him and said, "That is not an option. If you were to do that it would break the seal and we would be back to what we were just doing yesterday, fighting an enraged demon fox."

That made them stop and Kakashi waited for him to announce who Naruto was but he didn't all he did say was, "Funerals will be held once all the bodies have been collected. We are still searching through the rubble looking making sure we do not miss anyone. For now return home is with your loved ones." He also saw their looks of disbelief and added, "I know that sounds like a strange order but it is not just you who is grieving over your losses." He took a deep breath, "My wife was amongst the fallen yesterday. So return home spend time with the ones you have left here. Grieve for those lost. And we will rebuild and come back stronger than before."

When he left their sight Minato was addressed by a man; with grey hair, a beard, glasses as well as a constant frown that he's always worn, even in his youth. He also had a strong jaw-line a facial structure he has retained even in his old age. As a member of the Konoha Council, he wore similar garbs to those that Hiruzen would when acting in his capacity as Hokage. One common aspect of his costume that hasn't changed (except for during the Nine-Tails' attack yesterday), is a poncho like top that he wore over his outfits. They have seemingly got longer over the years. He said, "What do you plan to do with that thing?"

That was the last Kakashi could take and snapped, "That thing as you called him happens to be Sensei's son you old fart."

Minato snapped, "Kakashi."

Kakashi got quiet but he didn't apologize and Minato looked at the man and said, "Forgive him Homura-san he is still quiet young."

Kakashi didn't agree but stayed silent. Naruto started fussing so he shushed him quietly. Homura said, "It is fine Minato. He had every right to be angry. And I am sorry for my harsh comment. Go take you song home and rest. As you said you lost your wife and it seems your son is in need of tending too."

Minato left them with Naruto and returned home. Now you're probably thinking this is the beginning of a beautiful story. Mother dies giving life for child. Elderly Hokage dies protecting said child. Sacrifices self in place of Child's Father. Child grows up and becomes the hero of the village. Grows up arrogant and loved by everyone in his village cause he's the child of the Village's leader. But that isn't the case at all. So I will tell you this poor child's story.

His real story.


	2. Chapter 2

Minato loved his wife and had at one time loved the child that had been growing inside her. But after losing her in order to save the child and then watching the child be grievously wounded by the fox only for it to heal instantly after receiving the fox. He couldn't love the child anymore. He may know Sealing and be a great Seal Master but even he had his doubts about the boy being their son anymore and not just an empty vessel for the nine-tails.

So for the last three years he has basically ignored Naruto. He didn't spend more than time required. He would change him, feed him, bath him and cloth him. But other than that he did nothing. He didn't play with him. He didn't hold him. And he didn't talk to him. And he didn't address him as Naruto. He always called him boy when he had to talk to him. To Minato Naruto was invisible.

A week after Naruto's third birthday he noticed how hard his daddy was working. So he thought his dad would like a juice. Now this would've been cute had it been anyone else and their kid. But this isn't just any random person. Naruto went into the office and placed the juice on the desk as he said, "Here Daddy. I got this for you."

He let it go and it instantly fell over. Not being able to see the top of the desk allowed Naruto to make a mistake. He placed the juice bottle on top of a letter open partially and it toppled over. Naruto said, "Oops sorry daddy."

The juice covered the whole desk soaking everything there. They were just inventory reports and things like that. Things that weren't that important but Minato got pissed anyway. He heard the apology and ignored it. He instead rounded on Naruto. He had never actually raised his hand to the boy before so what happened next was a shock. Minato backhanded him hard enough he should've hit the ground. But instead of his hand hitting Naruto's face it hit solid metal.

Minato held his bruised hand as he saw the adamantine chains recede back into Naruto and only stared at him. Naruto giggled and said, "Bad Daddy. You shouldn't try to hurt me. Mama won't like it and could hurt you."

Minato growled and said, "Your mother is dead because of you. So don't talk to me about her. You have no right to say anything about her. Get out of here demon. I don't want to see you."

Naruto ran off and went back to his room. This wouldn't be the only time that happened. Kakashi had taken him with him when he went grocery shopping for Minato. They were walking down the street when someone threw something at him. Before Kakashi could catch the kunai thrown at him. The same adamantine chains shot out and blocked Naruto from the Kunai. It clanked against the chain and shattered. Everyone fell silent and the man who threw it snarled and ran at him with another when they receded only to be stopped a few feet from Naruto. They stood there and ended up spitting out blood and the blade they had dropped to the street with a clank.

There in the man's chest was a single chain that had went through him and Kakashi was shocked Naruto had done that. And Naruto smiled and said, "You really shouldn't do that. Mama Get's pissed when people try to hurt me."

Kakashi didn't say anything because he knew Kushina used chains like that and Naruto merely flicked his wrist and the chain tossed the man's lifeless body away and before coming back at him and returning inside Naruto. Naruto looked at Kakashi and held his hand out and said, "Are we still going shopping Nissan?"

Kakashi was shocked and but didn't want Naruto to feel like he was bad so he took his hand and said, "Yeah little brother."

That night Kakashi reported what he'd seen that day to Minato who said, "I know. They attacked me too. Though I was only going to spank him."

( _We know that is a total lie. But he can't tell Kakashi the truth._ )

Kakashi said, "What do we do about it?"

"Nothing. It's involuntary. A defense mechanism. Yes he can control it but for the most part I don't think he's controlling it. I think the fox is. Naruto has the aptitude to create the chains because Kushina had them. The fox is just using it." Said Minato, "And making him think its Kushina's doing."

Kakashi frowned and said, "Alright sir."

So for years this happened. And in the end Minato couldn't have him living with him anymore. He had met another woman. This woman had sea blue hair and she had silver eyes. They were expecting their own child. Losing Kushina had hurt immensely but even he thought she wouldn't begrudge him for moving on. Her name was Kaya. She actually hated Naruto with a passion and took every opportunity to make his life worse. But it became a last straw when the chains attacked her. They were protecting Naruto from her but Minato refused to listen to him and sided with his pregnant wife.

Naruto was moved out and placed in an apartment alone. Naruto didn't mind it just meant he didn't have to deal with their hate filled gaze. But he was going to be damned if they turned his younger sibling on him. So at night while his Father and Stepmother slept he crept into their house into their room. He would place his hand over her stomach and share his chakra with the baby. His chakra not the fire fox's chakra as it could hurt the baby. Naruto did this for two reasons. One the woman was useless and a civilian. She wasn't strong enough to protect this child and she had horrid habits. Naruto knew something she didn't. She was slowly poisoning the child that grew inside her. Naruto's shared chakra and the Uzumaki blood limit, being his healing factor, removed any trace of the poison from the child's system. In fact it was slowly killing her instead. Which Naruto found hilarious and felt it was karma. He knew his father was happy but that woman was horrid. His second reason was even if they filled his younger sibling's head with lies about him they would recognize his chakra and seek him out every time they felt him. And he would tell them the truth and make them see he wasn't the monster their Father was.

Naruto was at the hospital nine months later when his stepmother Kaya went into labor. Naruto was hiding in the shadows near the delivery room. He knew Kakashi knew he was there since he was standing in the man's shadow. Kakashi didn't rat him out either. He figured he wanted to see his baby brother or sister. He also knew for whatever reason his Sensei wouldn't allow Naruto to stay there. He never approved of Naruto being thrown from his Sensei's house but every time he brought it up it was met with hostility. So he did what he could for the boy like he always had.

When Naruto sensed Kaya's chakra disappear he smiled to himself. Because he knew no one else had felt it. But then he felt the other chakra the infant's flare. And knew something was wrong. Especially when he felt the medics own chakra and sensed their malicious intent. He didn't care if his Father got pissed. He left his shadow hiding place and Minato said, "What are you doing here?"

Naruto ignored him and his chains slammed into the huge double doors and ripped them off their hinges Minato went to attack him when Kakashi intervened and said, "Sir he's been here a while. I thought you would be mad if you knew. If he was going to hurt them he'd of done son earlier. Something's wrong."

Naruto went into the room with both men. Minato didn't like the details but knew Kakashi was right. Naruto disappeared in a swirl of chains and appeared near the medic with the child. And the medic had a chain through his throat and Naruto had the infant in his arms while he hung from the wall and ceiling by his chains. And the medic fell to the ground dead. The others were deathly silent and Minato said, "What in the nine-hells is going on here?"

Kakashi noticed Kaya and said, "Sensei?"

He noticed too and Kakashi said, "What happened?"

"We don't know. Her stats just tanked. It seems she was poisoned sir. But there isn't a trace of it in the infant." Said the medic.

"And why exactly did Naruto just kill that one? What was he doing?" said Kakashi

She put her hands up indicating she didn't know several of them did that but one sneered and said, "I'm sorry Lord Hokage but we already have one monster in this village we didn't think we needed another one."

Naruto's chain went around her throat and Kakashi said, "Naruto don't."

Naruto's chain receded and he let himself down and walked over to his father and held out the child and Minato saw it. He just turned and walked away. Naruto merely held his younger sister to against him and looked at Kakashi who sighed and said, "Come on Naruto."

The three left and Kakashi said, "Rin?"

She turned and said, "Kakashi. I just saw Sensei is everything alright?"

"Kaya died. She was poisoned." Said Kakashi, "Would you mind looking at their daughter please. I don't trust the others. If it weren't for Naruto she'd be dead too."

Rin saw Naruto standing with him and smiled and said, "Hi sweetie. Is that your new Sister?"

Naruto smiled at her and said, "Yeah Neechan. But daddy didn't want her."

Rin looked at Kakashi and said, "Naruto handed her to Sensei and he took one look at her and turned and left. Now a word."

Rin frowned but said, "Come on let's find a room and I'll check her over."

She took the girl from Naruto and gave her a bath and checked her over and said, "She's fine. Other than the minor physical attributes she is fine."

"Minor physical attributes?" said Kakashi

Rin said, "Her eyes are slit. She has an more pointed face." Said Rin who smiled as she crouched down and poked Naruto's nose, "You were sharing chakra with her weren't you little Rain drop."

Kakashi wondered why she assumed it was him and Naruto said, "Kaya was trying to kill her. I was merely protecting my little sister like a good big brother."

Kakashi said, "The poison it was supposed to kill their daughter not Kaya."

"I couldn't extract it. So I merely blocked it from my Imoto. Not my fault that meant it entered her system instead. she shouldn't have tried to hurt my Imoto." Said Naruto sternly

Kakashi said, "How did you know he did it?"

"Because the minor changes are Kitsune traits." Said Rin

"And cause of the Fire fox it meant it was me right Neechan?" said Naruto smiling

They both looked at him and Naruto said, "What? Yeah I know about the Nine-tailed fire fox in the cage. I've known for a while."

They were shocked and Kakashi said, "Alright we won't tell Sensei that one."

Naruto had used his chains to lift himself up some so he could see his sister and she yawned showing the beginnings of baby fangs and Naruto merely smiled at her. Kakashi said, "Let's see if we can get Sensei to see reason."

"I can blame it on the Poison in Kaya's system." Said Rin

She picked the baby up and they went to Minato's house. He wasn't happy they came and had brought them both. Rin said, "Sensei she's perfectly fine."

Minato went to comment and Kakashi said, "Someone poisoned Kaya-chan. It caused the effects nothing else Sensei."

Rin said, "It's true sensei."

Naruto watched his father and didn't want his sister treated how he had been and said, "If you want Father she can come live with me."

Kakashi and Rin were shocked at such an offer and Minato said, "Then why come here." He walked away toward his office, "And don't call me that again."

Naruto rolled his eyes and they left and Kakashi said, "I don't get it?"

"He thinks I'm the fire fox. And he blames me for mom dying." Said Naruto, "It's alright though I know I'm not the fire fox and I know it wasn't my fault. Dad's just hurting."

Rin pet his head and said, "Your right you're not."

So for years Naruto raised his younger sister himself. He named her Yoko. Since his certificate didn't say Uzumaki or Namikaze cause he father refused to place them Naruto got them to put Saru on both of theirs. When Rin and Kakashi asked him why Saru he told them it was in honor of the Sandaime for saving him the day he was born. They thought it cute really and got it approved with Asuma Sarutobi, Hiruzen's son.

Naruto was now six years old and Yoko was four now. They lived in the apartment alone together. Kakashi still visited them. Rin though had died a few years ago. Minato had turned cold towards them both. So Naruto had taken to calling him Hokage-sama and taught Yoko to do the same. He now went to the Ninja school. And he had gotten Yoko into the pre-academy early too. So the first day of school Naruto was late to class.

He walked in and the teacher said, "Who are you?"

Naruto said, "Naruto Saru."

"Your late. Very late in fact." Said the teacher crossing his arms over his chest, "Any reason for this?"

Naruto said, "I'm sorry Sensei. I had to drop my sister off at the Pre-academy. Then had to argue with her teacher on her having permission to be there. So I'm sorry it won't happen again."

The kids were listening to him and the teacher said, "Why didn't your parents do it?"

"Our moms' are dead and out Father wants nothing to do with us sir. He lives in his house and We live alone in our own apartment. And have for several years." Said Naruto

Some of the kids felt bad for him and the teacher said, "Fine but why the argument over her permission?"

"You have to be five to enter legally. I have special permission she can attend even though she only just turned 4 last week." Said Naruto calmly, "School seemed like a better option then paying a babysitter or leaving her alone while I was here."

"Alright go sit down in an empty seat. I'll allow it today. Try to be on time from now on." Said the man

"Yes sir thank you." Said Naruto bowing then going to take a seat

By the second half of the day Naruto wasn't alone. Yoko's school had let out early and one of the older kids brought her to the Academy where he was. Naruto thanked them for it. When he came into the room the second half of the day she was walking behind him and Naruto sheepishly said, "They let out early."

The teacher chuckled and said, "It's fine Naruto. She just has to behave."

"I will sir. Promise." Said Yoko smiling, "Names Yoko Saru."

When the day was going to end the Yondaime came for a visit. Naruto and Yoko both snorted when he introduced himself. The kids in front of them wondered what their problem was exactly. When Minato's eyes landed on them he shocked the class when he said, "Hello Naruto. Yoko."

Both of them said, "Hokage-sama."

The clipped tone wasn't lost on anyone and Kakashi who was behind him and he was trying not to laugh and Minato ignored the tone they used and gave a speech on how they were the next generation of Shinobi and the will of fire. Before he took his leave he said, "Naruto come by my office before you return home for the day."

Naruto said, "Yes sir."

He left and Yoko said, "What was up with him saying hello to us?"

"I don't know and don't care. Let him do what he wants Yoko-chan." Said Naruto calmly

"Any idea what he wants?" said Yoko

"Nope. Would serve him right if we just went home and ignored the summons." Said Naruto amused

Yoko snickered and grabbed his arm and said, "Can we Nissan? Please can we just ignore it?"

Naruto chuckled and said, "Oh I wish I could trust me. But Kakashi-nii would get mad at us for it. Even if he'd say that he deserved it."

They wondered what was going on and when they left that day Naruto went to the office and said, "Yoko wait out here. No need for you to come in there."

Yoko sat in the chair next to Anko and said, "I'll stay with Miss Anko then. If that's alright with you Miss Anko?"

"Of course no problems." Said Anko

Naruto went inside the office and said, "You wanted to see me sir?"

Minato said, "Yes actually I wanted to know what you planned on doing?"

"Doing sir?" said Naruto

"You are currently not registered under a name other than your given one." Said Minato

Naruto sneered and said, "Don't worry I have no intention of using your precious name. Me and Yoko have our own Surname and it's already documented and been approved."

Minato ignored the tone used and said, "Oh?"

"We're under Saru." Said Naruto who crossed his arms over his chest, "Have been since before Rin-Neechan died. Asuma-san already approved of it."

Minato raised an eye brow and Naruto said, "It is in honor of his Father after all."

Minato was not pleased and Naruto could see it and said, "And I don't care what you think on it sir. You made it quite clear after Yoko was born you wanted nothing to do with us. So why are you suddenly showing interest in us?"

"I'm not." Said Minato

Naruto turned to leave only to be stopped and Naruto looked at him and Minato said, "Where is she at if you're at school? She can't be in there with you like she was earlier."

"She's attending the pre-academy. They let out early so she joined me. Not that it is any of your concern sir." Said Naruto leaving slamming the door behind him.

 _A/N: Sorry for the long wait. It took some doing but here is the new chapter._


End file.
